Gone Away
by writergurlo2
Summary: Hank Summers comes back to get costody of Dawn. pairing includes: B/S, X/A, W/O, H/R (and Harmony and Riley they won't be in for a while.) Rater R for Vilence and Content
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Joss Whendon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox. The song Gone Away belongs to the band Cold. I just barrowed them.   
  
Summary: Okay, Buffy gets an suprise visit from her father and finds out that he wants custody of Dawn. Spike senses something about Hank Summers that isn't right.   
  
After Tara died, Oz came back to comfort Willow. Riley and Harmony comes back too later on.  
  
A/N: Okay guys you have to take it easy on me because this is my first BTVS fan fic.Reviews are appreciated. Credit for part of this story belongs to my sister-in-law, Sara, who helped develope this story.   
  
I need a big favor from someone. Unfortunitly I live in the Boonies and my cable carrier doesn't carry UPN. If someone would do me a huge favor and tell me...in detail what's going on...on Buffy right now it would be greatly appreciated. I mean I have half of a double chocolate mud-slid mocachinno pie in my freezer..that I would be willing to give up!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GONE AWAY  
  
Do you pray in the night  
do you appreciate the wind  
and I won't care  
I won't fight  
I need you close to sing  
It's teh same beganing  
gone away  
It's the same old same old song  
gone away  
it's my whole life in words  
and I can't breathe  
when you cry  
but I'll be their to hold you tight  
and I wourld kill   
I would fight  
to keep you close   
I keep singing the same way  
I won't live if you died  
if I could feel you in the wind  
I'll need you close to sing   
it's the same beganning  
gone away  
it's the same old same old song  
gone away  
it's my whole life in words  
gone away  
it's the same old same old song  
gone away  
it's my whole life  
and I can't say and don't know   
how far I'll go  
and I don't know   
how far I'll go  
gone away  
it's the same old same old song  
gone away  
it's my whole life in words  
gone away  
it's my whole life 


	2. Gone Away Ch 1

Gone Away ~Chapter One~  
  
Buffy set in the living room of her house nervously awaiting the arrivel of her father. It had been nearly four years since she and Dawn had heard or spoke to Hank Summers. He didn't even bother checking on them after their mother had passed on. Part of her still wondered why she had even agreed to this meeting was beond her. There was a knock at the door, slowly, Buffy got up and opened the door. "Hello, Buffy," Hank smiled.  
  
"Hi Dad." Buffy said softly. "Come on in." she stepped out of the way so Hank could come in.   
  
"It's be-been awhile since I've been here." Hank said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Buffy asked as they set down in the living room.  
  
"I figured, since I was in Sunnydale I would come and see you and Dawn." Hank said.  
  
"Dad, that's not true and we both know it. So what's the deal?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I've head that you have been having some trouble with Dawn. I know that things haven't been easy on you or your sister. That's the reason I have decided to take costody of Dawn."  
  
His words seemed to come at her in slow motion. No matter how hard she tried to listen to him she couldn't. He wanted Dawnie...her Dawnie. This was the first time her father had shown any intrest in Dawn. I mean sure he had memories of having spent time with her but that wasn't real but it's not like he doesn't know they weren't real. Where has he been for the past two and a half years?  
  
"Buffy?" Hank asked. "Buffy are you okay?"   
  
"No, I'm not okay." tears began to spill from her eyes."How can you even think of trying to take Dawnie from me?"  
  
"I'm not trying to take Dawn away from you. You'll be able to come and see her when ever you want. I'll pay for you to come to LA." Hank tried to reason with his oldest daugther.  
  
"LA? You can't do that! Dawn's family and friends are here."  
  
"She has friends in LA. No matter what you and her friend think, they aren't her family, I am. She can make new friends. I miss having my daughters with me. You could even come if you wanted. I have plenty of room in my new appartment." Hank said.  
  
"I cn't go back to LA. My family and friends are here. They are Dawn's family too." Buffy said wiping tears from her eyes as more fell. "Besides, I have a job here."   
  
"Buffy, just give it some thought. Wouldn't life with out worrying over Dawn be better? You could do what you wanted. You could have plenty of time alone with Angel."  
  
"Angel...I haven't been with Angel in nearly four years." Buffy said.  
  
"I didn't know. Your mother mention a boyfriend, the last time I talked to her, before she-"   
  
"His name was Riley Finn." For once mentioniong his name didn't make her heart feel like it would explode.   
  
"Was?" Hank asked.  
  
"See, that shows how much you know about us. You didn't know that Angel and I broke up. You didn't know that I was in love with Riley. You were her when I needed you after he...like Angel left me. You haven't been here for me and Dawn when Mom was sick, or when she died. Do you know what it's like to have to barry your mother. You haven't been here for us in a long time. How can you think of taking a 15 year old girl away from her family and friends?"   
  
"I'm her father! I can do what I please with her! We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Hank growled pulling papers from her jacket pocket and throwing them on the table.   
  
" I h ave to get out of here." Buffy exclaimed jumping up and putting her jacket on.  
  
"Buffy don't run away like this." Hank said trying to calm down.  
  
"It's funny hearing that from you." Buffy smirked. "Now leave." She picked her keys and the papers from the coffee table and put them in her purse.  
  
Once Buffy showed her father out and locked the door, she begn to walk down the street. After stopping at the Expresso Pump for a mocachino Buffy began to walk again. Her mind was lost in thought but her feet seemed to know exactly where to go. Before realizing it Buffy found herself standing out of Spike's crypt.  
  
Slowly she pushed the door open and walked in. The crypt was dark except a few beams of light shining into the top part of the crypt. A couch and a chair was aranged alon gwith an 8 inch black and white tv. "Spike?" Buffy called, as she wrikled her nose. A pungent, moldy smell over whelmed her.   
  
Seeing the slab that covered the stairs leading to the bottom of the crypt pushed back, Buffy began to climb down the rickty stairs. "Spike?" Buffy called again.   
  
"Yeah, love?" a sleepy voice came from the bed. Spike set up wiping the sleep from his eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Buffy started to walk back up stairs.  
  
"No, Buffy wait." Spike said, he could tell by the expression on her face that something was wrong.   
  
All of Buffy's problems just seemed to melt away for a micro-second, when she seen Spike. He looked amazing, His platium-blond hair was tossed about from sleep. He was wearing a piar of black, gray, and white flannel pajama pants, and he was pulling a wifebeater over his wasboard abs. "Are you okay?" he asked as he walked towards her gentally putting his hands on her arms.   
  
"Not really." tears began to fall from the Slayer's eyes. Tears that she was trying to hold back from Spike seeing. Spike pulled her tightly into his arms.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay pet." He stroked her hair. 'God! She feels so bloody good' he thought. "Tell me what's wrong."   
  
Buffy couldn't say anything, instead she trimbled in the vampire's arms as she began to cry harder. "It's okay love, take your time." Spike barried his head in her hair.  
  
Buffy regained herself and slowly pulled away from Spike. He took her by the hand and lead her over to he bed and they set down. "I got a visit from my dad today." Buffy said.  
  
"What did that bloke want?" Spike asked. He really didn't like Hank Summers. There was something about him, something Spike couldn't quite put his finger on. Something eveil about him. Maybe it was just the fact that he kept hurting with women Spike loved, that he truely loved with out their being an element of freakiness. Infact if it wasnt' for the the fact that he had his soul back, or that he once had that blasted chip in his head, Spike would have hunted down Hank Summers along time ago. He would have trouchered him for a while then drained every drop of blood from him.  
  
"He wants Dawnie." Buffy felt like she was about to break down again.  
  
"What do you mean he wants Dawn?" Spike became in raged.  
  
"He's going to try to get costody of her." Tears ran down Buffy's checks again.  
  
"He can't do that! He can't just come into someone's life and jerk her away from everyone and everything she knows and loves!" Spike stood up and began to pace.  
  
"You can't began to imagin how I feel. I remember when my Mom brought her home from the hospital. I promised Mom that I would protect her. I know that it's not really but it feels real. I would be so empty with out her." Buffy barried her head into her hands and began to cry again.  
  
"We are going to fight this thing love. Dawn is going to stay with us...I mean with you. Nobody is going to take her from us." Spike set down infrount of Buffy pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I don't know. I think saving the world is easier." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not going to let anything bad happy. Hey if it comes down to it I have plent of connections in the underworld. I can get one of my demon drinking buddies to take him out." Spike suggested, trying to make Buffy smile.  
  
"I think that we could use that as a contengency plan." Slowly a smile spread across her lips. 'She looks so beautiful!' Spike thought.  
  
"Do you have any clue as to what your doing to me Summers?" Spike asked changing the subject. "Seeing you hurting like this, it's killing me."   
  
"Spike, I-" Buffy began.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I know tha tyou can't be with me becauseyou have all this stuffy with Dawnie right now. I completly understand." Spike took Buffy's hand.  
  
"Spike would you shut up for a minute?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure love." Spike said a littke confused.  
  
"Spike your right, I do have alot of stuff with Dawnie, and I can't lose her. See she was made from me, she's the closest thing to a daugther that I'll ever have. The man that I'm in love with can't have any children." Buffy explained.  
  
"Oh," Spike looked down so Buffy couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. "YOur still in love with Angel."  
  
"No Spike, I'm in love with you." Buffy said.  
  
"Really pet?" Spike asked not beliving his ears.  
  
Buffy didn't answer him. She slowly leaned forward capturing his mouth with her. Spike pulled Buffy agains him intangling one of his hands in her hair and using the other one to gentally lean her back on his bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To BE ConTinueD? 


End file.
